Alone
by WelshCanuck
Summary: A short fic....With Piper and Paige away on mini vacations with thier family and boyfriend, Phoebe stays home and ends up fighting an unsuspecting form of evil alone. Or is she really alone afterall...?


**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.**

February 26, 2005

* * *

Phoebe rolled over and looked at the bear that was sitting under the covers of her bed. She reached up and gave him a little tweak on the nose before rolling over to her back. Pulling the covers over her she turned back to her side and snuggled under the sheets and blankets.

"Phoebe come on get up." Piper called out to her sister after banging on her door.

The banging on the door was her usual morning wake up call, but today she didn't want a wake up call. She wanted to stay in bed all day.

Pulling the blankets over her head she sighed before pushing them back and swinging her feet over the side of her bed. The coolness of the late winter air wrapped around her warm body and she sent out a shiver invol/untarily. "This sucks." She said to no one, as she grabbed her robe and started out of her room.

"Piper, it's my day off. Is it too much to ask to let me sleep a little bit longer? Hello baby." Phoebe leaned down and gave Chris a kiss.  
"Honey, we did let you sleep, its past eleven already." Piper laughed at her sister.  
"Get out, it isn't?" Phoebe looked at the clock on the stove and sat down on the kitchen chair. "Wow. Been a while since I did that."

Piper had to laugh as she placed a mug of coffee in front of her little sister. "You keep that up I'm gonna have to start calling you Prue."

Phoebe looked up at Piper but wasn't sure what to even say.

Piper moved over and sat across from her sister, "Remember when I was going with Dan and Prue quite Buckland's? She was getting the hang of sleeping in. Swore she was going to do nothing that day."  
"Oh yeah until the _'man animals'_ ruined the party." Phoebe laughed at the memory

"Man what?" Paige walked in the room and picked up her mug of hot brew.  
"Don't ask." Phoebe laughed again at the memory her and Piper had recalled.

Paige looked at Piper and then Phoebe but didn't say anything. "Soooo. You two think you will need me for a few days?"  
"Why?" Piper asked Paige wondering what was going on.  
"Nothing much. Kyle just asked me if I would spend a few days away with him is all. But I don't want to leave you two, demon hanging on your own."  
"Well Paige I think it should be ok. I mean, if we need you we can always call for you like we do Leo, and if you can't hear us we can just send Leo." Phoebe explained not wanting to ruin her sisters' fun.  
"Or call you on your cell." Piper added in giving Phoebe a smile.  
"That too." Phoebe reached out and smacked Piper only to hit air, as her sister moved out of the way.  
"Are you sure?" Paige asked worried  
Piper looked at her sisters, "Paige go. We have enough other stuff in our lives for you to put your life on hold. If anything happens we'll work it out. We did for three years before you came along, we worked it out." though the last bit a bit quieter.

Paige looked at Piper then to Phoebe, who only nodded her approval.

"I'll get the number of where we'll be then." She gave each sister a kiss on the cheek before she ran from the kitchen grabbing the cordless on the way.

"I think she's happy." Phoebe laughed as she got up and placed her mug in the sink. "So then what are we gonna do this weekend?"

Piper was just about to answer Phoebe when she was interrupted by the blue and white orbs of Leo arriving. "Hey you." She leaned over and gave him a kiss, one her returned gladly before bending down to give his son a kiss as well.

He reached over and lifted Wyatt up and held him up above his head. "Hey there big guy. What you say we take Mummy and your baby brother on a little trip?"  
"Where we going daddy?" Piper asked as she reached up and tickled Wyatt.  
"I have no idea. Where ever our orbs take us." Leo laughed as Wyatt reached down to him

Phoebe looked up at the three of them before reaching into Chris and placing her hand on his stomach. "You're on your own big guy. There are to many ways for me to go with this conversation.

Piper watched Phoebe and realized one thing, "Oh honey we can't. Paige and Kyle are going off for a few days. I can't disappoint her now."  
"Um Piper." Phoebe stood up and put her arm around her sisters' shoulders, "Why can't you go?"  
"Well gee Phoebs I don't know. How about the fact you have no powers at all right now, let alone leaving you on your own. What if something did happen?"  
"Ok, last time I checked I was a big girl.I amstill the spell writer in this family, powers or not, and I can make potions if I have too. Besides just like we told Paige. I can always call if there is any trouble. Go have a family vacation. God knows you deserver it."  
"I don't know."  
"**GO, **I'll be fine." Phoebe protested, "Besides, might be kind of nice to have the place to myself for once."  
"Yeah just don't do what you did last time." Piper smiled as she ducked just out of reach of Phoebe's hand swatting at her. "Don't ask Leo just know it involved a party and Grams more then pissed off."  
"Oh and Prue." Phoebe cringed at the memory of when her older sister had come home and seen the Manor.  
"Yeah her too." Piper agreed. "Ok we go." She looked over at Phoebe. "Anything, and you better be calling or so help me."  
"I know. Love you. Go have fun." Phoebe placed a kiss on her sisters' cheek before leaving the kitchen.

--- ---- --- ----

She got up from the couch at the sound of the doorbell. "Hi Kyle."  
"Hi Phoebe. Paige ready yet?"  
"How long can you wait?" she laughed when she saw the look on his face, "I'm kidding Kyle, she should be down soon."  
"Or down now." Paige said coming down the stairs of the Manor with her bag in her hand. "So where we going again?"  
"Surprise, I keep telling you that." He replied as he gave her a quick kiss. "You ready?"  
"Yup." She turned to Phoebe, "you sure you're going to be ok on your own?"  
"Paige I'm not only a big girl, but I'm a big witch too,I got it. Besides I promised Piper if anything comes up I'll call her and yes I'll call you too. Now go already, have fun." Phoebe gave Paige a hug and then pushed her to the door. "Kyle, get her out of her and don't come back till she is relaxed."

Paige reached back and gave Phoebe a hug. "Love you. And thanx for this."  
"Your welcome. I'll see you in a few days. Love you back."

As Phoebe closed the door she saw Piper walking down the last few steps with Chris in her arms.

"You off too?"  
"What happened? Why are you asking?"  
"Piper relax, I was just wondering if you were leaving now too." Phoebe walked up to her sister and gave her a hug. "Have fun. Wherever you go." She leaned down and gave Chris a kiss. "Love you squirt. Take care of your Mummy for me." Phoebe gave Piper a kiss on her cheek. "Have fun and _relax,_ I'll be fine. What can happen?"  
"Oh I can not believe you just said that. I am going to pretend you didn't just say that." Piper glared at her sister as she headed for the kitchen. "Leo let's get going before I change my mind."

Leo came in from the solarium with Wyatt walking beside him, "Why are you changing your mind?"  
"Because little Miss Phoebe here is making smart remarks of what could happen."  
"Piper I was joking, now get going so I can have peace and quiet for a few days. And sleep my days off away."  
"Hey why don't you come with us." Piper was either trying to not go or to get Phoebe to come, so she at least knew she was safe.  
"Piper. Go. I'll be fine."

Piper looked between Phoebe and Leo. "I think she is trying to get rid of us."  
"Piper come on, she'll be fine. Paige will be fine, we will be fine. Now lets get going." He placed his arms around her waist and took Wyatt's hand in his. "Bye Phoebe.  
"Bye Leo. Love you guys."  
"No _**parties."**_ Was all Piper said, as Leo orbed them from the Manor.

"At last, peace." Phoebe spoke to the ceiling as she went into the living room and flopped on the couch.

--- ---- --- ----

Phoebe walked down the steps to P3 and felt the music pulsing through her. Feeling each beat and note of the band on the stage as she made her way to the alcove, that had always been reserved for the sisters.

She waved at Mike the bartender before she sat down.

"Usual Phoebe?" Mike asked as he stood in front of her.  
"That would be great Mike thanx." Phoebe answered as she scanned the crowd that was getting larger by the moment.

"You flying solo tonight Phoebe?" Stacey, the waitress, asked later that night

Phoebe looked up to see Stacey before her. "Yeah, Paige and Kyle went away for a few days and Piper and Leo took the kids on a mini holiday."  
"Lucky you."  
"Yeah." Phoebe said as she once again looked out the crowd. It felt weird sitting in the alcove without her sisters. Any of them. She always sat with them, but in thinking this she brought her thoughts back to Prue and the conversation she had with Piper earlier that day. The one sister she never thought she could live without, but as the years had shown she had lived without. Or had she?

Pheobe looked up almost startled, "Sorry Stacey, I was lost a moment."  
"Its ok Phoebe. I understand. Can I get you anything?"  
"Just a peach cider thanx."  
"Sure." Stacey walked away but was certain that her friend and boss was lost in something.

--- ----

Phoebe milked her drink through the night. Nothing seemed right to her the whole night. She had danced a few songs with guys but it just seemed off to her.

She pulled Pipers Jeep into the driveway and closed the door. She was already missing her sisters. No matter how much she craved the peace and quiet, she still missed the hustle and bustle of the Manor when everyone was home.

"I'm **_HOME_**!" she called out, though knowing she would get no reply… "Great. You forgot you were all alone Phoebs." She spoke to no one as she made her way through the old Victorian.

She sat on her bed reading a book but the silence of the Manor was not that far from her thoughts.

"Grip Phoebe. You're here alone, there is nothing that can get to you." She looked around her room one last time before setting off her light and pulling the covers around her.

Closing her eyes she felt a warmth of love envelop her. A love she hadn't felt in nearly four years, but it was familiar to her as she drifted to sleep. It was a love she always felt when she was down, or upset.

"G'night Prue." Was all she said as she drifted off to sleep.

--- ---- --- ----

Piper leaned back against Leo as Wyatt ran across the park. She smiled sitting there watching her son., he seemed so happy. Nothing like the evil he had supposedly become in Chris' world. The old Chris anyway.

"You still have a lock on Phoebe right?" Piper asked worried for her sister.

"Relax Piper, if anything demonic happens to her I'll know instantly. "  
"Ok I was just checking. Big sister prerogative you know."

Leo placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I know and that is what I love about you. Your loving and caring nature."

Piper stayed nestled against him, "I just get worried about her. And maybe more so now that she has no powers."  
"Fine Piper, she is fine." Leo pulled her closer hoping to ease her worry

Piper took his words but deep inside she knew something was not right.

--- ---- --- ----

"You give a whole new meaning to discount air fare Paige." Kyle smiled as he wrapped his arms around Paige.  
"Well, Whitelighter Airlines is here to please all travellers, and get you to your destination ahead of schedule." She laughed as she leaned into his embrace.

The two of them sat on the beach in silence as the waves gently lapped against the shore.

"You're thinking of your sisters." Kyle asked as he kept his eyes focused on the water before them.  
"Yeah, but mostly Phoebe. She has no way to defend herself if anything was to happen to her."  
"I get the feeling that Phoebe can take care of herself when it comes down to it." Kyle argued in Phoebes defence.

Paige looked up at him smiling, "You defending her is something. Considering how hard she has been on you lately."  
"She has her reasons I'm sure. But it doesn't change that she is strong.."  
"Maybe.Right now I need to focus on us." She pulled him towards her as their lips locked in that one moment.

--- ---- --- -----

The morning sun once again broke through the blinds in the late morning.

"Sun, go away. I am sleeping all day." Phoebe complained as she rolled over. Though as she did her face hit the bear that sat on her bed. "That means you too." She scolded him as she pulled him in her arms.

As she lay in bed trying not to wake up she felt it. It hadn't been there the night before, but it was now.

"No. This can't be happening." She pulled the covers tighter hoping to ward it off, but she knew it would do no good. It was there and in her system. There was no fighting this evil and no cure for her to find. This was something she would have to endure on her own.

With her sisters she would tackle this. With her sisters she would always beat this, but this was different. Now she was alone, and alone she would have to fight it. Fight a battle she wasn't even prepared for. It was as simple as black and white; Phoebe had the flu.

--- ----

She wasn't even sure how many times she had woken during the day.As Phoebe lay in her bed, scrunched in a ball hugging her teddy bear, she opened her eyes and looked at the digital clock on her nightstand. 11:06. She ached everywhere, her head was pounding, and the one person she wanted to help her through it all wasn't there. Stretching out she pushed off her covers and slowly moved to get up. "Oh this sucks." She mumbled to herself as she made her way down the hall to the bathroom. Finding the medicines she was looking for, she gathered them in her arms before starting towards the stairs and down into the living room.

"Don't even have Kit to keep me company anymore."

Phoebe went in the kitchen and opening the fridge door she starred at the contents inside. Not really seeing anything that she wanted she closed the door and went back into the living room. flopping on the couch she pulled the blanket from the back and wrapped it around her as she took hold of the remote and flicked on the TV.

The TV eventually droned out as she rested her head back against the couch. Droned to the point the sound was no longer there, as she drifted off to sleep. Letting her body fight the evil in her.

--- ----

She heard the in the distantsound of the TV, as she reached up and brushed away the sleep from her eyes. Wiggling around on the couch she focussed on the TV picture that she had shut out a few hours ago.

She felt the chill in her body as she pulled the quilt around her as she got up and made her way to the kitchen.

"Chicken Soup. Grams and Prue use to give us that when we were sick. That is all I need and I'll be right as rain come tomorrow." She made her way around Piper's kitchen and pulled out the turkey soup Piper made from the bones from Christmas. "This will work." Phoebe said to no one, as she thawed the soup in the microwave and waited for it to reheat.

She always loved Pipers home-made turkey soup and today she knew it would be even better.

--- ---- 

How many days now had it been? She rested on the couch feeling generally like crap. The aching and pounding in her head had yet to subside. It was still causing havoc in her body and her head.

Having run out of medicines she pulled her thick sweater over her head and made her way to Pipers Jeep. Sitting in the drivers seat she rested a minute before putting it in reverse and making her way down the driveway.

"Hey Phoebe."  
"Hi Mr Goldsmith." Phoebe looked up at the long time friend of he family.  
"Wow, you look terrible." He saw how pale she was as he made his way to the counter.  
"Yeah flu. Piper and Paige are both away and what ever this is, hit me the other day."  
"Hmm alone with the flu. Don't worry I'll get you the same thing I gave to Prue whenever you were sick."  
"Thanks Mr Goldsmith." Phoebe replied as she sat in the chair next to the counter at the pharmacy.

He moved around behind the counter with ease,every now and then casting a glance at Phoebe. As she sat with her head resting back against the wall,he was reminded of the years she would come in with Prue and was feeling sick. Her head even then resting against the back of the chair or the wall.

"Her you go Phoebe. Take this when you get up and this in the afternoon and before you got to bed. It will help you sleep."  
"Oh your are the best."  
"Well not really I think that goes to Prue. It's the same she got you."  
"Well I'll have to thank Prue then."

He watched as she got up from the chair. "You never stop missing them do you?"

Phoebe looked up and met his eyes, "No you don't. The first year was the hardest, but Piper and I helped and still help each other when we have bad days."  
"We do." He gave her a weak smile as he recalled his own loss just over a year ago.  
"But she is always watching us." Phoebe reached up and gave him a hug. "Thank for the drugs."  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked as he reached over his counter.  
"I didn't forget." She reached in and pulled out a red sucker. "Thanx again."  
"You're welcome Phoebe now get home and rest. Drink lots of OJ and sleep. Piper will have both our heads if you don't."  
"I know, that's why I haven't called her?"  
"And her Jeep?" he laughed when I looked out the window and saw Pipers Jeep in the parking lot.  
"Mines in the shop. It was hers or walk. I'm thinking she would be ok with it."  
"Your right. Now get."

Phoebe gave him another quick hug before leaving with her new supply of medicines.

--- ----

Settling back on the couch she took her mug with the hot lemon drink and letting the warmth of the mug itself warm her up. "Oh just what the doctor ordered. Well Dr. Prue anyway." Phoebe smiled as the memory of her childhood came to her. Laying in bed and Prue taking care of her. "Its times like this I miss you the most big sister." Placing the mug on the end table she pulled the blanket around her and soon felt herself drifting off to sleep.

The cough raked through her body as she felt the stuffiness in her sinus breaking. Getting up she walked to the kitchen spitting out the gunk in her throat. "Oh this sucks." She couldn't even count the amount of times she had said that remark during the week. Or even how many times she had thought of calling Piper or Paige,but decided not to, letting them have their time with their guys.

Resting back on the couch she reached for another Kleenex. Tossing it at the TV she added it to the already growing pile that was there.

She cast a glance to the ceiling. "You know this would be a good time to send me my sister." Closing her eyes she wished that Prue would appear to her. Getting one request from them, but nothing happened. "Yeah didn't think so." She felt the cough starting again as she bent forward once again letting the cough runs its course.

Falling back completely exhausted she reached over to the cough medicine she was now taking. Clearing her nose one more time she snuggled under the blanket and let her body get the rest it needed. Drifting off to sleep hoping that maybe the elders would send Prue down to her.

--- ---- --- ----

Paige helped Kyle up the beach. "That was crazy."  
"Yeah but worth it. Did you see that?"  
"Yeah I saw that, and you nearly killed yourself." Paige argued with him as he sat on the towel.

"Nice move dude. But next time tuck a bit more." One of the guys that had pulled him from the water said as he helped Paige set Kyle down.  
"Thanx. I'll remember that next time."  
"There wont_ be_ a next time." Paige argued as she sat bedside him and handed him small package of ice. "And this vacation is officially over. Besides, I haven't heard at all from Phoebe I'm a worried about her."  
"Paige, Phoebe is a big girl she is fine. Probably had some kick ass party while we weregone.Besides I bet Piper didn't stay away as long."  
"Maybe, but still I think we need to get home. There is no way that we are gonna go much longer with no demon attack."  
"Ok." He pushed himself to his feet and with Paige's arm around his waist the two of them limped and walked to a secluded area so Paige could orb them home. "Maybe Leo can heal you."  
"It isn't demon related and didn't you say he had rules as well?"  
"Yeah, but he's family. He bends them." She laughed as she held on to Kyle as they both disappeared in a wash of blue and white lights.

--- ---- --- ----

Leo held on to Chris as he watched Piper and Wyatt on the Ferris wheel.

"Look at your big brother and Mummy Chris." He held Chris so he could see Piper and Wyatt whenever they passed by them. As he stood there with his son and watching hios familyhe heard the familiar ring. "Now?"

Again the ringing in his head as he watched Piper and Wyatt exit the ride.

Piper lifted Wyatt up in the air and gripped around his waist holding him out like an airline. "Wasn't that fun Wyatt? Next time we need to take Daddy and Chris with us." She saw Leo watching them walk towards him but she also saw the look on his face. "No, not now." She knew the look to well. Always had.  
"I'm sorry Piper. They said it's important."  
"Isn't it always. Well take us home first. I think a week is long enough for little Miss Phoebe to wreck the Manor."  
"Piper."  
"Leo you don't know my sister. Everytime Grams went somewhere she had to throw a party."  
"Well she's older now. So I'm thinking the party will be a bit quieter." he pulled her into his arms, "Come on I'll take you back. Besides, Paige wouldn't have been gone this long."

With Chris in his arms he wrapped his other arm around Pipers waist as the four of them orbed out and back to San Francisco.

"Leo you can not just start an orb in mid argument." Piper started the minute the appeared in the Manor kitchen.

Paige looked at the blue and white lights that appeared in teh kitchen, "Oh good your back. Leo can you heal Kyle?" Paige asked as she helped Kyle limp into the kitchen.  
"Did you just get back?" Piper looked at her sister as Kyle sat on the kitchen chair.  
"I'd say about thirty seconds before you did." Kyle answered as Leo held his hands over Kyle knee.  
"What did you do man?"  
"He tried to surf in Australia. Took a major wipe out and scared the crap out of me."  
"Australia? What were you two doing down there?" Piper asked, still surprised that Paige had also only just got home.  
"Its called a vacation Piper. Besides where were you?"  
"Nowhere really."  
"Oh that is why Chris has cotton candy all over his top?" Paige took her nephew in her arms and held him up letting him laugh down at her.  
"OK we were in Disneyland." Piper confessed  
"Oh well ok." Paige replied knowing her older sister wasn't that far away  
"Tokyo." Leo finished before getting up and giving Piper and the kids a kiss. "I'll see you later."

Paige looked over at Piper, "Tokyo?"  
"Yeah well ,Australia. Come on where is Phoebe anyway I 'm betting she misses her nephews."  
"Haven't seen her." Paige followed after Piper with Kyle bringing up the rear with Wyatt in his arms.  
"Maybe she'sat work." Kyle put in as he tickled Wyatt.  
"Maybe." Was all Piper said as she made her way to the living room. But a few steps inside and she stopped. "Paige take the boys upstairs please." Piper asked as she laid eyes on the pile of Kleenex by the TV.  
"What?" Paige started to ask confused at Piper.  
"Paige please. Then come back down. Kyle, unless you have had this seasons flu. You may want to consider saying your goodbyes now to Paige." Piper spoke then slowly walked further into the living room. She spotted her baby sister sleeping on the couch.Even from there she could see her pale features and could almost see the heat radiating off her.

"Piper?"  
"Paige boys, please." was all she said as she sat on the edge of the couch beside Phoebe. "Oh baby, why didn't you call for Leo?" she ran her hand over the top of Phoebes forehead pushing back the hair from her face.

"Hmm Prue?"

Piper felt her heart skip but left her hand on Phoebes face, "No baby, its me. Why didn't you call for us if you were sick?"  
"I didn't want to spoil your fun. You deserved it."  
"Hmm maybe, but you deserved someone here with you." Piper spoke as she saw Paige coming back down the stairs. "Paige can you get the kettle on please?"

Paige looked at Piper about to protest until she knew what was going on, but made her way to the kitchen.

Piper leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of Phoebe head, "I'll be right back baby."

Piper walked into the kitchen and started to gather what she was looking for.  
"Piper?"  
"Phoebe has the flu Paige. I didn't want the boys to be around her."  
"What? Ok hang on., how did you know. When we walked into the living room you hadn't even seen her."  
"Pile of Kleenex by the TV. She always used to throw her Kleenex over there when she was sick on the couch."  
"Ah makes sense. How is she?"  
"A bit warm but I think she has been taking something. There is a bottle of cough medicine beside her and I see she has been down to see Dr Goldsmith. He would have taken care of her with what Prue use do give us."  
"I'll go up with the boys. Give her my love."  
"I will." Piper watched as Paige walked out of the kitchen to be with her nephews.

--- ----

Later that night as Phoebe rested in bed, she looked up as her door quietly eased open. "I'm awake no sneaking."  
"Hey. How you feeling?" Piper sat on the edge of her sister bed.  
"It's going away slowly. But its still there."  
"Yeah I figured. So tell me again why you didn't call for Leo or Paige?"  
"I didn't want to ruin your little holidays."  
"Next time. Ruin away. I saw that pile by the TV and my heart skipped."  
"Sorry."

Phoebe snuggled next to Piper as her older sister ran her fingers through her hair, "Phoebs. When you woke up you thought I was Prue."

Phoebe didn't say anything at first, "I had asked them to send her to me. But she never came. When I heard you and felt your handI thought. Maybe." She felt a tear starting to form in behind her eyes. As Piper gave her a gentle squeeze.

Prue had always been there whenever Phoebe was sick. Didn't matter if she was two or twenty two. Phoebe was sick; Prue was beside her. This was the first time her sister had to endure the flu without Prue by her side.

"I'm sorry baby."

The knock on the door was quiet as Paige peaked inside, "Hey sis. You feeling better?"  
"Not really but a bit now that you two are home." Phoebe smiled at her younger sister.

Phoebe leaned against Piper as the medicines she had taken that night were starting to take hold and she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

"Stop fighting it Phoebe and get some sleep. I'm not going anywhere." Piper held on to her sister as she lost her battle with fatigue.

Piper held on to Phoebe and felt herself starting to drift off. But before she did she felt the blanket being placed around her. Looking up she was surprised to meet the ice blue eyes she had known all her life.

"Shhh I snuck away."  
"Prue…"  
"They wouldn't let me come down to take care of her. She cried herself to sleep one night and she was asking them for me."  
"This is the first bug she has gotten since you …"  
"I know. But I wasn't far away Piper. I held her at night.It was the only time I could get away. Tell her I love her."  
"You tell me." Phoebe blinked back the sleep in her eyes as she looked up at her sister.

Prue bent down and ran her hand over Phoebes face, "I love you baby. And whenever you are sick I will always be there for you." She leaned forward and placed a kiss on Phoebes forehead. "I have to go. But know I am always here with you sweetie. Both of you."

Piper felt Phoebe snuggle tighter in her embrace as Prue disappeared.

"She came." Phoebe spoke quietly as she starred at the spot her sister was.  
"I had no doubt she would have honey. And she was here for you every night."

Phoebe was silent a minute before she said anything else. "I knew she was. I felt her here."

Piper held on to Phoebe once more. Letting her own love reach out to her sister. She knew from the past, sometimes all Phoebe needed was to be held when she was sick, and this time was no differnt. Both by herself now and Prue in the nights previous. Phoebe may have been alone that week with the flu but Piper knew she was never truly alone. Prue was there with her every night. And even as a child that was all Phoebe needed,Prue's arms protecting her to help ease away the suffering of the evil no one could vanquish. And an evil that would always come back. But with love would never win.

The end

* * *


End file.
